Dreams
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: It's just about dreams. RnR, please? No FLAMES!


Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I never own Naruto is mine. Because all of the characters is belongs to** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Dreams presented by Uchiha Bersaudara**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **General & Family

**Characters : **Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura

**Warning : **Typo(s), OOC, Ancur, DLL.

**I never know what they want. I just present my best. And however they think of it. They never make it. It's just about me and my story. So, don't give ****flames****. Cause you never make it.**

**For beloved readers, I present it you. **

**DREAMS.**

"**Don't ever forget your dreams…—" Uchiha –piip-**

**.**

**.**

Pagi. Kata yang identik dengan kehangatan. Kata yang identik dengan suatu pemulaian. Kata yang identik dengan sebuah permulaan.

Mimpi. Sebuah kata berakhiran i. Memang berbeda dari pagi. Tapi mimpi mempunyai makna yang lebih berarti. Mimpi merupakan sebuah kehangatan. Mimpi adalah sebuah pemulaian. Mimpi adalah sebuah permulaan. Apakah semua itu salah? Semua benar—sangat benar. Apa salahnya bermimpi?

Bukankah memimpikan seseorang yang kita sayang adalah sebuah kehangatan? Seolah mereka mengerti kita rindu pada mereka. Karena mimpi, mereka datang.

Bukankah sebuah mimpi adalah cita-cita? Kita memulai sesuatu karena mimpi. Karena mimpi, kita mempunyai cita-cita. Bukankah pemulaian yang apik?

Saat kau menatap jauh ke dalam mimpimu. Disana ada dirimu yang kecil. Mereka menginginkan perubahan. Perubahan akan sikap salahmu. Bukankah mimpi adalah peringatan? Peringatan untuk memulia sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang lebih baik. Itulah gunanya mimpi. Mimpi mempunyai banyak arti. Jika kau dapat mengartikannya.

**.**

**.**

Seorang lelaki tengah duduk manis di halaman belakang rumahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya pagi ini. Rasa aneh menggelitik perutnya saat ia mengingat akan mimpinya. Ia terus mengubah posisi duduknya. Hingga ia menunduk, menatap rerumputan hijau halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Tou-san," terdengar panggilan kecil untuknya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kea rah suara—pintu menuju halaman belakang rumahnya.

"…" ia tak menjawab apa pun. Hanya menyunggingkan senyum manis miliknya.

"Tou-san kenapa?" suara kecil itu kembali masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Seorang anak kecil—perempuan, berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Hn? Tou-san tak apa, Ryuuki." Jawab lelaki itu memangku anaknya yang berbalut dengan piama biru bergaris—sama sepertinya.

"Tapi, kenapa Tou-san menunduk disini? Mengapa tidak membantu Kaa-san didapur?"

"Hn. Bukankah Kaa-sanmu sudah selesai?"

"Benarkah?"

"Kaa-san sedang memanggilmu." Terdengar suara sayup yang memanggil nama putri kecilnya. Merasa terpanggil, putrinya berlari kecil ke dalam rumah setelah mengecup singkat pipinya.

**.**

**.**

Kertas. Ya, mungkin itu yang sangat dibencinya kali ini. Ia harus pulang kerumaah dengan tumpukan kertas di map yang dibawanya pulang ke rumah. Banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk di sentuh dirinya. Ia melajukan mobil perlahan. Merangkai jalan menuju istana ternyaman untuknya.

**.**

"Selamat datang, Tou-san!" sapa gadis kecil yang ditemuinya pagi ini.

"Kau menunggu Tou-san, Ryuuki?" tanyanya seraya menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan putri kecilnya.

"Iya, Ryuuki ingin makan bersama-sama dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Jawab gadis kecilnya polos.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun." Sapa seorang wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang gadis kecilnya. Seolah bergiliran untuk mengucap salam datang untuknya.

"Aku pulang, Sakura." Ia memeluk sejenak istrinya dan mengecup perlahan pipi putih milik istrinya.

"Tou-san, Ryuuki bawakan tasnya ya?" gadis kecil merasa diabaikan.

"Itu berat, sayang." Sasuke beralih dan menggendong putri kecilnya. Sedangkan Sakura—istrinya, membawakan tasnya seraya tersenyum kecil melihat adegan dua orang tercintanya.

**.**

**.**

Tawa. Bukankah hal yang menyenangkan? Ya. Dan mereka sedang merasakannya saat ini. Saat mereka melihat putri kecil mereka duduk dikursi dengan mulut yang kotor akibat makanan penutu yang di hidangkan oleh ibunya. Ia masih lahap menekuni makanan penutupnya. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya, melihatnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dengan senyuman manis.

"Ryuu-chan, ayo kita cuci tangan." Ajak sang ibu dengan suara lembut seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi, Ryuuki masih ingin makan kue cokelat buatan Kaa-san." Rengek gadis kecilnya.

"Ryuu-chan, besok akan Kaa-san buatkan lagi kue cokelatnya. Sekarang sudah ya?" ibunya masih sabar membujuknya.

"Tapi, Kaa-san… satu potong lagiii saja. Ya,ya,ya?" tanya gadis kecilnya dengan wajah imut yang memperlihatkan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, setelah itu Ryuu-chan harus cuci tangan dan menyikat gigi ya?" ibunya mulai beranjak dan membersihkan piring-piring kotor itu dari meja makan.

"Siap, Kaa-san!" gadis kecilnya menghormat padanya. Membuat sisa cokelta yang tertempel ditangannya juga tertepel didahinya.

"Tou-san, nanti tolong antar Ryuu ya?" ia berkata pada ayahnya yang sedang menyesap the hangatnya.

"Mengantar Ryuu? Kemana?" seolah tak tahu apa yang dikatakan putrinya, ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aduh, Tou-san ini! Tou-san harus mengantar Ryuu ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan cokelat yang menempel di dahi Ryuu."

"Hn. Nanti akan Tou-san antar." Jawab Sasuke dengan mengacak perlahan rambut anak kesayangannya.

Sasuke kembali menekuni korannya. Sakura masih mencuci piring-piring kotor didapur. Sedangkan Ryuuki masih sibuk menekuni kue cokelatnya. Mereka mempunyai kegiatan masing-masing sekarang. Tapi mereka tahu, kegiatan itu tak akan memisahkan mereka barang sejenak.

**.**

**.**

Kamar tidur. Diaman biasanya seseorang menyelesaikan harinya. Tempat beristirahat yang nyaman dengan king size bed. Tempat berbagi cerita tentang hari ini dengan teman—pasangan. Dan disanalah mereka bertiga. Dikamar gadis kecil mereka.

"Ryuu-chan, ayo, Kaa-san antar untuk ganti piyama." Sakura mengajak gadis kecilnya seraya membawa piama di tangannya dan menggandeng sebelah tangan gadis kecilnya.

"Ayo, Kaa-san!" disambut dengan ceria oleh gadis kecilnya. Mereka beranjak menuju ruang ganti di pojok ruangan—ditutupi oleh partisi bergambar kartun, yang didesain khusus oleh Sasuke untuk gadis kecilnya. Sasuke sendiri masih duduk di pinggir ranjang gadisnya menunggu saat ia selesai menganti piyama, ia akan menghambur ke pelukannya —seperti biasa.

"Tou-san!" suara kecil itu kembali terdengar. Ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya. Dan setelah itu Sasuke pasti menidurkannya di ranjang.

"Kaa-san, ayo, aku ingin mendengarkan cerita Kaa-san!" ajak Ryuuki dengan semangat saat melihat Kaa-sannya melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Ryuu-chan, mau cerita apa?" Sakura bertanya setelah duduk—setengah berbaring, disamping kiri anaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau Tpu-san yang bercerita?" Sasuke menyambar dengan senyuman manisnya yang jarang ditampilkan untuk semua orang.

"Benarkah?" Ryuuki dengan tanggapan gembiranya langsung bersiap untuk mendengar cerita Tou-sannya yang irit bicara.

"Iya, khusus mala mini Tou-san akan cerita." Sasuke kemabli berkata dan memangku Ryuu di posisi duduk—bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Dahulu, ada seorang gadis kecil yang sangat manis. Ia memang memiliki rambut yang aneh. Namun, itu tidak membuat dirinya terlihat aneh. Ia tetap manis." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. sesaat Sakura memandangnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sauatu hari, ada seorang laki-laki pendiam yang ingin berteman dengannya. Dan gadis kecil itu menerimanya. Sejak saat itu, mereka berteman dengan baik." Sasuke kemabli mengambil jeda. Dilihatnya Ryuuki yang masih antusias mendengar certitanya.

"Waktu pun berlalu. Mereka beranjak menjadi dewasa. Saat dewasa mereka masih berteman dengan baik. Hingga suatu hari, anak laki-laki itu harus pindah ke luar kota untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya. Gadis itu pun sedih dan mereka memutuskan pertemanan mereka." Sasuke mengambil jeda.

"Anak alki-laki itu jahat! Pergi meninggalkan si gadis. Aku juga pasti marah bila begitu!" Ryuu berkomentar.

"Setelah delapan tahun berpisah, si laki-laki kembali datang ke kota lamanya. Ia berniat untuk menemui gadsi itu. Saat ia menemui gadis itu, ia terkejut. Gadis itu gadis yng dirindukannya semenjak deapan tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu telah berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik."

"Wah, pasti laki-laki itu menyesal."

"Memang, laki-laki itu sangat menyesal karena telah meninggalkan teman kecilnya. Setelah bertemu, laki-laki itu meminta si gadis untuk kembali berteman dengannya. Dan akhirnya mereka berteman lagi. Hingga suatu hari—"

"Gadis itu pasti baik sekali. Dan laki-laki itu pasti sangat beruntung!" Ryuu berkomentar memotong cerita ayahnya.

"Hingga suatu hari, laki-laki itu melamarnya. Dan akhirnya mereka menikah. Satu tahun setelah menikah, mereka menerima sebuah anugrah yang sangat indah. Mereka memiliki seorang anak gadis yang sanagta manis. Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya." Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya tepat saat Ryuuki mengatupkan matanya. Ryuuki tertidur.

"Ceritamu bagus, Sasuke-kun." Istrinya berkomentar seraya mengangkat Ryuuki dari pangkuannya dan menidurkannya di ranjang.

"Hn."

"Ryuu-chan sampai tertidur mendengar ceritamu."

"Bukankah ia juga tertidur saat mendengar ceritamu juga?" Sasuke berkomentar.

"Memang." Sakura telah selesai mebetulkan posisi Ryuuki. Ia beranjak mencium kening Ryuuki dan mengucapkan salam selamat malam. Mereka beranjak dari kamar Ryuuki menuju pembaringan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Piyama. Pakaian tidur itu sudah melekat pada tubuh Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka tengah berbaring diatas ranjang dan saling bercerita tentang hari ini.

"Bagaiamana harimu?" tanya suara merdu itu.

"Hn. Masih banyak tugas kantor yang harus aku selesaikan. Mungkin besok aku akan lembur." Jawab Sasuke dengan helaan nafas berta.

"Jangan mengeluh, Sasuke-kun. Benarkah kau besok akan lembur?"

"Hn. Memang ada apa?" tanya Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ibu akan datang besok."

"Bukankah itu baik? Aku akan meminta ibu untuk tinggal satu malam disini. Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Sakura menjawab dengan lembut.

"Kau masih ingat dengan cerita tadi?" tanya Sasuke mengingat kembali cerita yang diceritakannya kepada putrinya.

"Hm, itu seperti—"

"Itu mimpiku." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura sebelum Sakura sempat melanjutkannya.

"Mimpimu?"

"Aku memang pernah bermimpi seperti itu. Jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu." Sasuke melanjutkan dengan perlahan.

"Aapakah itu yang membuatmu kembali?" tanya Sakura mendongak mengamati wajah suaminya.

"Bukan hanya itu. Aku kembali karena kau."jawab Sasuke balik memandang Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Sakura menggeratkan pelukannya.

"Hn." Dan jawaban itu menjadi penutup malam ini.

**.**

**.**

Laptop. Sasuke masih berkutat dengan benda elektronik itu. Ia masih duduk dibelakag meja bertuliskan Direktur Utama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia masih memperhatikan kertas sebelum akhirnya menuliskan semuanya ke laptop pribadinya. Handphonenya berdiring menandakan ada telpon masuk.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun. Kau masih sibuk?" suara di seberang yang sangat lembut mengalun perlahan.

"Hn. Sedikit lagi selesai. Apakah ibu sudah disana?"

"Oma sudah ada disini sejak tadi siang, Tou-san." Kali ini suara gadis kecilnya menyeruak ke dalam pendengarannya.

"Hei, anak Tou-san. Belum tidur?"

"Belum. Apakah Tou-san masih lama disana?" tanya putrinya dengan sedikit nada khawatir.

"Sepertinya iya. Sebaiknya Ryuu tidur duluan saja. Tou-san masih lama."

"Tapi, besok Tou-san janji mengantar Ryuu ke sekolah ya?" jawab anaknya dengan sebuah permintaan.

"Baik. Besok Tou-san akan mengantar Ryuu. Sebaiknya Ryuu tidur sekarang."

"Baiklah, Tou-san. Oyasumi. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Jawab Ryuuki dan segera pergi ke kamar bersama Neneknya. Sedangkan Mikoto menahan Sakura utnuk tetap berbicara di telpon.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mimpi apa semalam?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Hn. Semalam?"

"Iya."

"Aku bermimpi, Ryuuki mempunyai teman. Memang ada apa?"

"Dan Ryuuki mendapatkannya sekarang." Sakura berate tanpa bisa menahan rasa gembiranya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Aku hamil. Dan ini sudah dua bulan." Sakura kembali menjawab.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke terkejut saking senangnya hingga ia menegakkan duduknya.

"Iya. Maukah kau besok mengantarku ke dokter?"

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika berangkat bersama Ryuuki?"

"Baiklah."

"Bukankah ini kado terbaik untuk Ryuuki?"

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Aku berharap Ryuuki akan senang."

"Dia pasti senang."

**.**

**.**

Benarkah mimpi sebuah kehangatan? Benarkah mimpi sebuah pemulaian? Benarkah mimpi sebuah permulaan? Ya, semua benar—sangat benar. Kehangatan jika kita memipikna untuk mendapat sesuatu yang bahagia. Pemulaian saat kita percaya pada mimpi bahwa kita akan kembali lagi. Permulaan untuk mengawali hal yang baru.

**.**

**.**

"…—**Because your dreams, can take you where you will be." Uchiha –piip- **

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N : **Hai semua ^^. Udah lama nggak main ke sini. Jadi ngash fic yang begian. Aduh. Ini fic sebenernya Cuma fic yang idenya kebetulan lewat pas lagi bengong. Eh, malah diwujudkan. Jadinya hasilnya ancur ngga karuan. Maaf untuk kehancuran fic ini. ^^a. dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Saya tidak menerima _**FLAME**_ dalam segala bentuk. Tapi untuk kritik dan saran saya akan terima. Oke, Terima kasih atas perhatianya. Jangan lupa pencet, pijit, teken, tombol biru-biru dibawah ya. Reviev Please?


End file.
